The Morning After
by Munsje
Summary: A fake prediction by Sybil makes that Gilderoy and Rita come very close to discovering young Lupin's secret. Set at Hogwarts and taken some liberty when it comes to the timetable.
1. Prologue

**THE MORNING AFTER**

I'm back! Finding some of my other stories outdated, and having changed my style drastically, I thought it better to start with a NEW story (yet again). So here it is. My pride and joy. A strange group of friends, in the strangest place in the world… Hogwarts.  
I am not sure about years and dates etcetera, so I've taken some liberty at this area. Please don't stone me! Leave a review if you wanna… no… let me rephrase that: leave a review period! All CONSTRUCTIVE critism (how do you spell that anyways?) is greatly appreciated.

**PROLOGUE**

Sybil was a strange girl. Everyone knew that, ever since the first time she entered the train. No one needed to ask or glance at her a second time to know what she was about. Wearing so much jewellery that her back arched slightly under the weight, her glasses so strong that her eyes seemed twice as big as they actually were (or so everyone hoped) and that ever-constant dreamy expression on her face.

Besides, telling one of the most popular boys in school – Sirius Black – that she'd seen his death and that he would not survive the year, was not a very wise decision either.

A year later, as she entered the train a second time, everyone ignored her. Not wishing to hear their own death sentence (even though they knew it was false, considering Black was still alive and kicking, so to speak), and not wishing to hurt their image either.

Only two others greeted her: Gilderoy Lockhart and Rita Skeeter.  
Gilderoy looked handsome as ever, with his shiny, blond hair and his unnaturally white teeth. Sybil's heart stopped for about two seconds, and those two seconds were more than enough for Gilderoy to leave.

Rita greeted her a few hours later, as she opened the compartment-door, glancing around to see if no one saw her and whispered urgently: "And? Did you see anything yet?"

"Rita," Sybil said in a tired voice. "My All-Seeing Eye is resting at the moment. Ask me again tomorrow."

Rita's nose wrinkled and Sybil knew all to well what that meant, so she mentally braced herself for the yelling and screaming that was about to set off.

But for some strange reason, nothing happened. Silence reigned the nearly-empty-compartment and on the corner of Rita's mouth there even appeared… No, it couldn't be! Yes, it was true, true indeed. It was a smile.

Not a very friendly one, but a smile nonetheless.

"Not so All-Seeing than, eh?" Skeeter said in a nasty voice. "Well then. I'll see you tomorrow."

The young blond took out a mirror to check her make-up, than opened the door slightly as to see if there was anyone in the hallway. Than she swiftly left.

And that was the life of Trelawney. She sighed heavily. The weight of her gift pressed heavily on her shoulders. She felt so sorry for herself, that she nearly cried. Thankfully she managed to stop herself for such a thing occurred.

* * *

Gilderoy very much enjoyed the admirable sighs that ran through the crowd as he squirmed his way through it. Well… at least _half_ of the crowd sighed admirably. All the guys looked at him with looks of utter disgust, before turning their backs on him.

Well Gilderoy be damned if he would let himself be put off by such ugly trolls! If they couldn't handle his sheer beauty, his beaming personality and not to forget – his fabulous hair cut (he swiftly checked his reflection in the window to see if the wind hadn't messed it up), than so be it.

All the girls didn't seem to mind and that was more than good enough for him.

He smiled his famous smile once more, as he bowed dramatically when entering the train. "Bye, mommy dearest, I shall miss you with all my heart." Girls loved sensitive guys, he knew that. He waved, smiled once more and than decided to find an empty compartment and of course, the wonderful Sybil Trelawney. He needed to know if she saw any good fortune coming his way this year.

A beautiful girlfriend perhaps.

He spotted her swiftly, as she silently entered the train. The strange air about her as always, and she seemed to have expanded her jewellery collection. The poor thing, she looked worse than last year, and that said something.

He waited a moment until she caught his eyes and he shortly nodded his head in a form of a greeting, accompanied by his smile. God, his cheeks started to hurt. However, his smile gave the wanted effect. Trelawney turned into a ripe tomato, and she was so confused that she didn't find it in her heart to speak up, giving him the opportunity to walk away before she did. He wanted to talk to her, no doubt. But no longer than was necessary and especially NOT in front of a large crowd.

"Melinda," he said in a honey-sweet voice as he saw the pretty brunette entering a compartment. "Mind if I join you?"

She giggled furiously in reply, and Gilderoy decided to take this as a yes.

"You would not believe how much I have missed you this summer, Melinda," he said. Not at all.

* * *

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late_. This wasn't good. She ran as fast as she could, just five minutes to eleven. Just five minutes… she still had to push that bloody trunk into the train which would take up at least half of those five minutes but she still needed for to reach the wanted platform… or less? Of course she could help herself a little, what would it hurt! She'd done it before, and never received any note that she wasn't allowed to use witchcraft outside of school. No, no… that was not a good start of the year. Finally she reached the barrier, she pushed herself to run just a little faster (if that was possible) and mere seconds later she was there. Platform nine-and-three-quarters.

She sighed with relief, but didn't stop to let it sink in.

She ran towards the first door she could find, heaved her trunk of the trolley but immediately dropped it on the floor when she realized how damned heavy it was. Fine. Were there any strong and handsome guys around? Where was that bloody Gilderoy when you needed him! OK… a little bit of magic couldn't hurt. After all, technically school _had_ started today, so she was _allowed_ to use magic, more or less. And she doubted if anyone would mind if she did. With these strange times and all, this weird guy trying to take over the world, no one really minded if you used a teeny tiny bit of magic.

Swiftly muttering a spell and hovering her trunk into the train, she managed to jump on it just when it started to leave the station.

Next time she'd leave on time, most certainly she would! It was just her damned mother that got in the way again. She'd been ready to leave at nine o'clock sharp, so that she'd be there on time, but than her mother did not get out of bed until ten.

She just hoped that her friends had left her a seat, otherwise she'd be forced to sit with one of the geeks again and she really did not want to do that to her reputation. She was already frowned upon for occasionally socializing with Sybil Trelawney! But that was pure out of necessity. After all: she needed to know the news before it actually happened, otherwise she might be too late by reporting it.

Yes, miss Trelawney was the best resource for the gossips of everyone in the entire school. She knew the name of every single student that currently studied at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and everyone knew hers as well.

She was infamous. She was the girl everyone loved to hate. And she loved to be the one that everyone loved to hate.

Life was truly marvellous.

She found her friends soon enough and luckily they had been nice enough to safe her a seat. As she sat down and finally allowed herself to relax, she swiftly began to plan what her moves should be. The first few days were always the most crucial ones. People had changed over summer, they had experienced things and probably lots of stuff had been going on that she did not know about yet!

Second of all; she needed to find out which person was most interesting to the public. Who was her next big victim that everyone was dying to hear about?

Third of all: She needed to visit Trelawney. ASAP.


	2. Chapter 1: The First Mishaps

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE FIRST MISHAPS**

After their first, brief audience, Sybil and Rita did not see or speak to each other for weeks. They both led their separate lives. Meaning that Sybil was doing not much else than gaze at tea cups and crystal balls, Gilderoy was writing love-songs about himself and Rita was trashing everyone she could think of.  
Gilderoy was much to busy with his new girlfriend Melinda, who turned out to be a handful, to worry over Sybil. Besides: now that he had a girlfriend, what did he need _her_ for anyways?

His popularity was growing, his hair was nice and shiny and his teeth were a stunning white. Everything was absolutely perfect. No need to risk hearing some Death-threat - or worse! finding out that he would grow bald in the near future, by visiting that awful girl.

Rita was at the top of her game, gossips came to her, not the other way around. People knew whom to visit when they knew something was up, or when they needed to know _if_ anything was up. Rita was the place to be. If they found out that some of her information came from Sybil… well… it would be devastating to say the least!

And Sybil herself? Well, she had started a small business. Considering everyone visited her to do predictions anyhow, she decided to charge them for it. _Just A Galleon For Your Future_.

It was running pretty well, though most of what she earned was spent on buying new tealeaves.

* * *

'Well hello, Melinda,' Gilderoy said, grinning widely. Melinda rolled her eyes. Oh… not a good sign! What had he done _this_ time? He was really getting sick of that temper of hers. She'd been mouthing him off about every single little thing. It was like everything he did was wrong.

'You were supposed to meet me here at eight,' she hissed. Gilderoy checked his watch. It was just a quarter past eight, what was the big deal? 'WHERE WERE YOU?' She yelled at the top of her lungs.

He raised his hands defensively, 'It was not my fault, pumpkin! My hair is absolutely _horrific_ today. I mean, look at it!' He pointed at his hair, which was just fine in Melinda's eyes. 'You are having an affair,' she said, her voice gaining a high pitch. Her eyes were filling up with tears. 'I knew it! It's Hyacinth isn't it!' The whole school had been talking about it for days and she'd been constantly forced to defend herself. Telling everyone that Gilderoy was absolutely _not_ dating anyone but her. That they were very serious and committed and that she was certain that he loved her very much.

Not that she was sure that Gilderoy was able to love anyone beside herself, but he was handsome and cute and at this point in life more than enough. However, that did not mean that the bastard could just go off and date everyone he met! Especially that stupid, dumb, ugly girl Hyacinth!

'Having an affair? Of course I am not! I am not going to deny that she is a good friend, but an affair… the idea alone!'

'THAN HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT YOU'VE BEEN HAVING A "BAD HAIRDAY" FOR FIVE DAYS IN A ROW!'

Yes, that had been troubling him as well. He took a small mirror out of his pocket and checked his reflection. His teeth weren't so white, pearly and shiny either, what was wrong? He had been looking absolutely magnificent just last week. Now the girls would not even look at him twice. MY GOD! There was a very LARGE zit forming on his face. This could _not_ be happening to him.

'Melinda, if you will excuse me, I am in a crisis.' What should he do! What should he do! Where was he to go? MADAM POMFREY IT WAS! That woman did wonders with cases as these. Yes, yes. He should go there IMMEDIATELY before this got out of hand.

'NO,' she yelled after him, she got off her feet, waving her arms around, not caring about the angry looks of the librarian. They were the only students in here anyway, so she had no right to complain. 'Don't even think about it! You are not going anywhere until we sorted this out. GILDEROY!'

He didn't reply. This must be the worst day in his life. Not to mention that he was pretty sure Melinda would dump him when she'd get the chance. Well, he would have to do something about that as well. He could not just be _dumped_. Well, he'd figure something out. There were many ways to keep your girlfriend with you. A little bit of magic could solve almost anything. At this moment, visiting madam Pomfrey was much more important!

* * *

'Is it true that Melinda is going to dump Gilderoy Lockheart?'

Rita spun her head around so fast she nearly sprained her neck. Excuse me? Was there a gossip going about the school that _she_ did not know about? 'I beg your pardon,' she said, in a honey-sweet tone. She turned around completely to face her new source of information It was a first year even! How did that insolent creature know about the this-and-that's of the thirdyears, while she – being part of that year – did not? It was an insult! An outrage. 'Did you just say that Melinda Belinda is going to break up with Gilderoy?'

'So I've heard,' the young first-year said proudly, putting her ash-blond hair excitedly behind her ears. 'Melinda thinks he is having an affair with Hyacinth!'

'WHAT!' She could not help but blurt out. 'He is having an affair? Where did you hear that?'

'Well, everybody knows that,' the first-years-friend, a young boy with flaming red hair, said snobbishly. 'It's been going around the school for _ages_.'

'AH!' Rita raised her hands dramatically into the sky. 'This can not be happening to me!'

The two first-years shared a look. 'What is _her_ problem,' whispered the girl to her friend. Rita wasn't listening. She was hurrying through the hallways. She had been very wrong to ignore Sybil for all this time. The information she had missed! This was horrible. What must everybody be thinking? What if everyone found a different source? She needed the money everyone was paying her to hear these kind of gossips. Otherwise she could never start her own school newspaper! And than she would never, _ever_ be hired at the Daily Prophet and then…

'My life is ruined,' She said, feeling very close to tears at this moment.

She would spent her life cleaning dirty toilets in the Ministry of Magic.

* * *

Sybil was quietly staring at the teacup. A small smile formed on her lips. 'Yes,' she said, staring at it again. 'I am absolutely certain.'

'Didn't you say so last year as well?' The Potter-boy said sarcastically. 'Come on, Sirius, what are we even doing here?'

'Shut up, James.' Sirius said, giving his friend a slight push. 'So you see the Grim in that teacup.'

She clucked her tongue, how many times did she have to repeat that to him? 'Yes. Anything else?' She held out her hand for the promised galleon, but when Sirius was about to reach for his purse, James stopped him. 'Don't be ridiculous, James. You are not _seriously_ going to give her a galleon for this rubbish! She says the same thing to everyone. I think just about ninety percent in this school will die somewhere this year if we should trust her word on it.'

'I just tell you what I see,' Sybil said, loosing her patience. 'I can't help it if a grim keeps showing up in his teacup! We had a deal!'

'The deal's off,' James said, pulling Sirius away from the angry girl.

Sybil would have loved to pick up the teacup and throw it at James' head, but she decided it was a waste of the china. It _had_ been her grandmother's and she had learned to read tealeaves in it. Why waste it on such an arrogant, pompous jerk such as James. She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her flesh.

One day she'd get her revenge on all those idiots that took advantage of her. They would learn not to mess with Sybil Trelawney!

And so Gilderoy and Rita both sealed their fates, as they ended the day, both feeling miserable and both feeling foolish for having ignored their dear fortune-teller for such a long time. They both decided to visit Sybil first thing in the morning, to ask her everything there was to know about their little problems, about what the future would bring.

And the girl with the All-Seeing-Eye herself, was forming a little plan of her own. She had officially given up her business, had notified everyone around the school and was going to notify Rita tomorrow (than everyone would know by the end of breakfast). The first idiot that DARED to ask her ANYTHING that had to do with her gift, was in serious, serious trouble.

She'd predict their future alright!

* * *

**A/N**: don't mind if one of you leaves a review to tell me what you think and what I can improve - Next chapter will follow soon after this one and will speed things up a little

Munsje


	3. Chapter 2: The Full Moon of December

**CHAPTER 3 THE FULL MOON OF DECEMBER**

'I WAS HERE FIRST!' Rita roared.  
'WHO CARES? I have extremely IMPORTANT matters to discuss!' Gilderoy roared back.  
This had been going on for the past ten minutes. Sybill said motionless in her chair, waiting for them to seize their shouting so that she could explain to them that she had _quite_ making predictions. That she was focusing on a more serious future now. That she needed rest to expand the view of her almost-all-seeing-eye.  
But the two before her, were far to busy shouting.  
'OK,' she said after a while, tired of their constant shouting. When the two of them continued, she slammed her fist on the desk (which hurt more than she had expected). They fell silent immediately and turned to her. Perfect. 'I am not going to help either of you.'  
'Pardon,' Rita blurted out, before she could stop herself.  
Gilderoy just rolled his eyes. _Whatever_, he thought. No one denied _him_. He was Gilderoy Lockhart for Godsake! If that damned Skeeter-girl would just back the (he inserted a very rude word which shall not be repeated) off, he'd have her convinced in no time. He'd just smile a little at Sybill, woo her, buy her some flowers maybe and everything would turn out _just_ fine.  
'Sybill, Sybill. Sweet, sweet girl,' Rita said, her voice turning that annoying fake-honey-sweet-like again. 'You don't understand. It is really important that you just focus that wonderful Third Eye for me, just a very short moment. I have been missing out on…' She cleared her throat, suddenly realizing she had gone too far, after all, Gilderoy was here. When was the bastard going to leave? 'Missing out on your lovely company,' she laughed nervously. 'I didn't realize what a good friend you really were, and… and… well… I have been treating you rather crudely, and I wished to make up. I thought by letting you, you know, do your whole predicting-thing, I could re-establish our former… er… friendship, without seeming to… forward.'  
'Convincing speech, Skeeter,' Gilderoy said sarcastically. 'Look, doll, Sybill. I'm going to be up front with you. I _need_ you. I _need_ your gift. I am willing to pay for it as much as you will. Hell, we could even go out on a little date together. I believe there's a Hogsmeade weekend scheduled…'  
'I'm in my second year,' Sybill said coldly. 'Besides, I have a strong feeling you are not going to live up to that promise.'  
'See!' Gilderoy said excitedly and clapped in his hands. 'You can not stop yourself from predicting! You're doing it even without realizing it! Come now, pumpkin. Let's not make this a bigger deal than it really is. Just look into that little Crystal Ball of yours and tell me what the devil is going on.'  
At least she had tried to make her point clear. They deserved what was coming to them. 'Well, alright then.' She said. 'I will have a private session with either one of you. Skeeter can go first. BUT, first you pay.'  
Both Rita and Gilderoy were far too pleased that they had their wish granted to worry about paying a galleon. They both placed their money on the table and Gilderoy swiftly left the empty classroom.  
Sybil gazed into the Crystal Ball, contemplating what was the best next move.  
Rita looked kind of annoyed that it took her so long, but didn't dare to say a word, in case Sybil would change her mind and decide not to help.  
Than, when Rita had nearly dozed of, Sybil suddenly let out a horrible, long wail. 'No!'  
'What? What?' The other girl asked excitedly.  
(_Ha! She won't be that excited in a few seconds,_ our favourite fortune-teller told herself.)  
'No,' she said, making some dramatic gestures and eventually throwing the Ball of the table, as if she could take it no more.  
'What? What?' Rita repeated, her voice sounding unnaturally high.  
Sybil wailed once more, and put her head in her hands. Than she raised it slowly and said in a whisper: 'I am afraid that I will have to bring you some horrible, horrible news.'  
Rita put her hand before her mouth, shocked beyond speech.  
'A terrible fate awaits you, on the first day of Full Moon in December. I do not think, you will survive.' She hung her head. The show had ended. She should win some kind of award for this, yes she should! Silence filled the empty classroom for longer than she would have wanted, she was afraid that Rita might not believe it. After all, she was one of the smartest girls in the school, especially when it came too solving mysteries. Not that they had ever been so important as these, but still! She had managed to prove or kill gossips that had been going around for at least a year. Probably, solving this would not be as difficult as well. But than again, Rita trusted her completely.  
'Well,' Rita said after a while, gathering her thoughts. 'Nice that I know the date and all, but can you give me a clue as to what…'  
'NO!' Sybil cried out. 'I can not and I may not. It is your destiny, your fate. It would be wrong of me to meddle in it.'  
'Hehem,' the girl cleared her throat and started tapping her fingers on the desk. 'So what you are telling me is… _Something_ terrible will happen to me, and I may not survive….' A short pause was put in so that Sybil could show that it was correct. When no reply came, she continued. 'It is on the first day of Full Moon in December… You _know_ what it is, but you will not tell me.'  
'No, no, I _can not_ that is something different than _will_ not. It is difficult, my dear Rita, to be All Seeing. To know everything, but realize that you may and can not warn the persons in question, for future is the way it is for a reason. So is yours. Tar tar!' She waved, smiling sweetly.  
In all honesty, Rita would have liked to punch her right between the eyes, so hard that her nose would break. Instead, she put up her best fake-smile and left. Gilderoy rushed inside to get his money's worth, nearly trampling Rita on the way.

* * *

Sirius, Remus, Peter and James were sitting by the fireplace, in the Common Room. Discussing ideas for their next trip to Hogsmeade. The first weekend was soon, but they could of course test some of their newly-discovered secret passage-ways. Maybe more than one lead to Hogsmeade, and if they indeed ended up there, well, no complaining here!  
Than suddenly they were distracted by Gilderoy Lockhart who came in. His face was pale and he seemed slightly… drunk.  
They exchanged glances, wasn't he the role-model of the goody-two-shoes? The perfect example of how the most boring student at Hogwarts should be? But indeed, in his right hand he was holding a half-emptied bottle of whiskey. 'My life is over,' he sang softly. 'Yes it IS!'  
He spread his arms and swayed slightly.  
'What the Hell happened to you?' Sirius said. Remus got out of his seat to try and steal the bottle of whiskey from Gilderoy, who started to run away, in the other direction of his room. When Remus followed, Gilderoy ran once more.  
Sirius, getting tired of this game, softly muttered: '_Accio whiskey_.'  
The bottle flew out of Gilderoy's hands, but considering that Sirius did not have this spell fully under control, it went straight up and crashed into the ceiling. Bits and pieces of glass flew around, and the content of the bottle fell over Remus' and Gilderoy's heads.  
'My bad luck is already starting today!' Gilderoy said, his voice cracking. A seventh year looked at the mess, sighed annoyed and called out: '_Scourgify_!'  
'Why don't you sit down,' Remus said gently.  
James cast his friend a look, that told him he was not at all pleased with that bastard sitting with _them_, but Remus purposefully ignored it. 'Now how about you tell us exactly what is going on and maybe we can help you. We are a lot better at fixing things than that bottle of whiskey.'  
Gilderoy's shoulders slumped as he sat down in an armchair. He probably looked like crap too, as if his day wasn't worse enough. 'I went to see that… you know… that crazy girl, that second year… the one that does the tealeaf…'  
'Sybil Trelawney,' James helped him out. 'What did you need her for?'  
'Well… You know I'm dating Melinda Belinda right?'  
The guys nodded.  
'Well, she's becoming a bit annoying.'  
James and Sirius grinned slightly, having both more than enough experience with girlfriends.  
'And lately she's been pestering me about having an affair with Hyacinth…'  
'Gross,' Peter couldn't stop himself from saying.  
'Exactly. I mean, she's nice and everything, but truth be told, not exactly…'  
'A troll is sexier than she is, we get the picture.' James said. Gilderoy smiled at this comment, which didn't look anything like his famous my-extremely-white-teeth-are-so-pretty-smile. For some reason, this kind of worried the four friends. 'And last time I went to see her, I had this amazingly bad hair day. I mean, it was dreadful.'  
He didn't get much recognition on this subject. He even swore to hear them try and suppress their laughter, but he liked being the centre of attention to much to break this conversation because he 'did not feel respected'. Who needed bloody respect anyway, as long as people knew who you were. 'And than, I found out, that there was a zit forming on _my face_. And I am not talking about this tiny itty bitty one that no one will detect, no… it was one the size of a Giant. So I had to go and find Madam Pomfrey of course, I could not possibly going 'round looking like that.'  
'No, 'course not,' Sirius said, though amusement clearly rang through his voice. James was having a harder time controlling his laughter and he was turning a deep shade of red. Remus punched him in the ribs as a warning.  
'But Melinda was already mad, and now probably even more so. I fear that next time I meet her, she will break up with me…'  
'Than why don't you make sure you're the one that dumps _her_,' Peter said softly.  
'Brilliant idea, Peter!' Sirius called out. 'Would that not solve all your problems.'  
'No, no, that's preposterous!' Gilderoy replied. 'Than I would be an insensitive jerk. I've only dated her for a couple of weeks! Everyone would think I used her.'  
Another snicker from James' side, followed by a second punch from Remus.  
'But that is not all!' he waited a moment to have a more dramatic effect. 'As I said, I went to see Sybil, everything was going wrong and I thought, maybe if I have a little inside information on what's going to happen, I may be able to prevent it.'  
'Sybil's a fraud,' Potter said.  
Gilderoy shrugged, perhaps. That wasn't the point, the news had been terrible anyhow. 'She told me that on the first day of Full Moon in December, an terrible fate will befall me.'  
For some reason, Potter did not reply with another one of his speeches about Divination being thedumbest thing he'd ever heard off.

* * *

Rita Skeeter had been following the conversation between the four friends for nearly half an hour, before Gilderoy came in. She had a hard time following them, for they were speaking in such hushed whispers that she could only catch two or three words. As far, it had not been really interesting, but she knew that when it came to these boys, something worth hearing could pop up at any second. They were her favourite to stalk, luckily, she had become so good at it, that the usually didn't even notice she was there. At the beginning they'd catch her at it and hex her until she could barely walk.  
When Gilderoy came in, terribly drunk and looking like Hell, she knew it had to do with Sybil, so she followed the conversation more closely. Moving a chair nearer to the fireplace.  
No one paid any heed to it at all.  
As she followed the conversation, she made a few notes of things she could spread through the school. For one, Gilderoy was clearly _not_ having an affair. And the supposed affair being with Hyacinth, she had not a hard time believing what he was saying. Second: Gilderoy was having enough of Melinda Belinda and the only reason he was still with her, was because he was afraid that it would hurt his reputation, no matter which party decided to end it.  
And than he came to what she had been dying to hear from the beginning. His prediction.  
'She told me that on the first day of Full Moon in December, a terrible fate will befall me.'  
Was it just her imagination or did she see Remus pale slightly. And was it her, or had the atmosphere in the group changed drastically.  
'Rubbish,' Sirius said, being the first to break the silence. Gilderoy looked strangely pleased with himself, though Rita could not possibly understand why he'd be so happy on a time like this. 'Absolute rubbish.'  
'Was that what she told you?' Rita said in a loud voice. 'I'm sorry,' she continued, her voice trying to sound perfectly innocent and sweet. 'I couldn't help but overhear your conversation, Gilderoy.'  
'I bet you couldn't,' James piped up.  
She said nothing in return. 'I just wanted to say, that that was _exactly _what she told me as well.'  
'Really?' Gilderoy said surprised.  
'See, I told you,' Sirius said, 'It's rubbish. Giving two people the exact same….'  
'It proves,' Rita cut him off smoothly, 'That there must be _some_ truth in it if she saw it more than once. I for one, am not willing to wait and find out if she's right or not.'  
'But didn't she say there was no way to prevent it?' Gilderoy asked bewildered. He wasn't exactly feeling like going around and investigating.  
'There's no harm in trying and you are going to help _me_ out.'  
Gilderoy rolled his eyes but let himself get pushed out of the arm chair and followed her out of the portrait hole.  
The four friends were quiet for some time, not really sure whether to take this seriously, or not.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks Myste ;). But I've kind of given up on the whole review-thingy. I've never been a main attraction for reviews. As long as I enjoy writing it, I'm cool with how many – or in my case, how little – reviews I get. I have a good feeling about this one and I think I might even finish it. Or at least come past chapter six.  
As for now, the third chapter (fourth if you count the prologue) will follow a little sooner... I always say that, but this time I mean it. 


	4. Chapter 3: Complecating the matter

**CHAPTER 3 COMPLECATING THE MATTER**

'Whether Sybil lied or not,' Remus said. 'It _is_ about the Full Moon. And you know Skeeter, she'll do anything in her power to find out what can possibly happen on the full moon of December!'

The four of them were sitting in the library, which was – as usual – absolutely deserted, except for a few first years who were too afraid to come anywhere near them, so they were reasonably safe.

'Come on,' James said. 'Rita will probably do anything she can, no argument there. But she isn't exactly the brightest witch ever. More importantly, she is nowhere near as smart as us.'

'No she's not,' Sirius stated. 'The only thing she's got going for her, is that she is annoying and that's how she wiggles the information out of everyone. Did you notice that she's taken up stalking us again? I swear, everywhere we go, that blonde-haired rat of a witch winds up. I thought we proved our point last time.'

'She stayed in the hospital wing for a week,' Peter said in his squeaky voice, grinning.  
Remus still didn't look convinced. But than again, he never looked relaxed or convinced. It was in his nature to worry and worry some more. James understood this, of course. Especially when it had to do with the full moon, after all, Remus did have his furry little problem. On the other hand, no one had ever discovered it before, and they were already in their fifth year.

His train of thought broke when Lily Evans came striding in. She cast him one short glance, than she grimaced and turned her focus on Madam Pinch, the librarian. 'Hi, I'm looking for…'

'Your mouth is open,' Sirius whispered. He received a hard kick from James on his shins. 'Merlin,' Sirius cursed, a little too loudly.

'I'M WARNING YOU LOT!' Madam Pinch screamed immediately. 'KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!'

'She could learn something from her own guidelines,' James joked. Sirius laughed softly. Unfortunately, Sirius little misbehaviour didn't grace James with the most endearing look from Lily. Instead there was a sort of I-knew-it-look plastered all over her face. Bloody Hell, when would that girl _finally_ loosen up a little?  
'Hey,' Remus said urgently. 'Don't change the subject. I'm telling you, we could be in big trouble for this one.'

'Are you kidding me?' Sirius said. 'This could be a blast! We could scare the Hell out of that Skeeter-girl. I say we do our thing like we always do it on the full moon of December. They'll probably be far to scared to leave their room anyhow. And if they do, we'll give them a show of a lifetime.'

'I agree,' James said, his grin spreading even wider.  
'Well I don't,' Remus muttered softly. Peter also didn't look to sure of it, but James and Sirius exchanged glances. They'd come around sooner or later. That's what they _always_ did.

* * *

Sybil felt very pleased with herself that day. Something horrible would happen in December. She chose full moon because she had heard the rumours of several students. There were werewolves hiding in the Forbidden Forest. Chances were that at least that stupid Skeeter would leave her dorm on full moon, checking out the place, ending up in the Forbidden Forest, facing a werewolf and getting the shock of a lifetime. 

She'd drag Gilderoy along with her as well.

Sybil was very aware that there were several risks involved. For one, werewolves did not exactly know what they were doing at those times, so there was a chance that either Rita or Gilderoy would be bitten. Or – even worse – get killed. On the other hand, it was not her fault. She had warned them. Plus, it wasn't like she would advice them to investigate the matter. In fact, if anything, she'd advice them to stay in! If asked, of course. Otherwise it was their own problem. People had messed with her enough. Now it was time for some payback. They had it coming.

She sat down on a couch in the Ravenclaw Common Room and opened her book. It was a book about Divination, written by her very own Grandmother, the greatest Seer of the past centuries, and she was vast on her way to become somewhat like her herself. If only people'd take her a little more seriously! Or at least stop treating her like she was some Flobberworm.  
After this was over, people would know not to mess with Sybil Trelawney!

* * *

Gilderoy was searching the building frantically. Rita had bestowed him with the task to convince Sybil to give them some clue of what the hell was going on. So that at least both of them knew where to look. Gilderoy had already mentioned, that it was on Full Moon, so that it may have something to do with Werewolves, or Vampires (considering it was during the night time). He also mentioned, that if they'd just shut their windows, lock their dorm-doors and stay in that nothing would happen. Or, he had continued, they could warn professor McGonnagal, head of their House and Deputy-Headmaster. She'd know what to do, he was sure of it. Perhaps she'd even consult Professor Dumbledore, and than everything would turn out to be just fine. 

Rita had laughed at him, saying that neither of them would take them seriously. First of all, they both knew clearly what Sybil Trelawney was about, if they had paid any attention to her _at all_.

If they'd walk up to McGonnagal, saying a _student_ had predicted their downfall, she'd just say to sleep it off and take a few Housepoints of Ravenclaw. Which was not the right path to convince Sybil to help them.  
'This is up to us,' Rita had said. 'We have to figure this out on our own.'

However, the tip that perhaps a werewolf or a vampire was involved, was greatly implored. She had immediately started investigating in the libraries, as to how to stop werewolf attacks, how to ward of vampires, etcetera.  
She had been writing down several items they'd have to buy on their next trip to Hogsmeade. When had complained that it'd cost a lot, she'd simply said: 'Either losing some money or your life, Gilderoy. I think the first is less dramatic.'  
Of course the maggot was right, not that he had told her.

He needed some kind of plan. How to seduce Sybil. She wasn't easy. But his charms and good looks would break any woman given time. Unfortunately, he had a tight schedule. Rita said that it was best to know everything they needed to know within a couple of weeks, two at most. That way they could prepare and be ready at December.

So. He just had to tell her… how beautiful she looked? That he liked her jewellery? That she was the most amazing girl she'd ever seen?  
Problem was, word of his little 'adventure' with Sybil, would of course travel far and wide through the school. Downside of being as popular as he was. Melinda was bound to find out. Than she'd think he was not only cheating on her with Hyacinth, but also with Sybil. Two ugly girls in a row. Yes, that'd do his reputation good. Just when it was on the bloody lift. He didn't need the full moon of December to wait for his terrible fate to start.

He sighed. If he'd just explain to Melinda! But she refused to talk to him, the little… he didn't finish the thought. Just at that point, Sybil came walking past him.

'Sybil, Sybil my dear!' He called out.

The young girl quickened her pace, all though she didn't know why the Hell she'd do that. In fact, after hearing the words 'my dear' leave his mouth, he'd expected her to drop everything she was doing, turn around and look at him with excitement!

'Sybil,' he said, a little louder this time. His voice also gained a slightly nasty edge to it. 'Sybil, pumpkin. Would you…'

'I BEG YOUR PARDON?'

Oh for the love of Merlin! 'Melinda!' he said, turning around, smiling as widely as he could.

'Did you just call her pumpkin?' Tears were welling in Melinda's eyes. She looked as if she was about to break down.

'Look,' he said urgently. He grabbed her by the arm, trying to take her to the boys' bathroom just around the corner, so that they'd have more privacy. But she would have none of it.

'I thought that was _my_ nickname!' she said.

'It is, honey, it is,' Gilderoy felt his face growing hot, he really didn't have the time for this. He looked over his shoulder, Sybil just went round the corner. Great, it'd be impossible to track her down today. 'There is just a minor problem that I need her help with.'

'And for that you require to call her by MY NICKNAME do you?' She put her hands in her side, 'I've had it with you, Gilderoy Lockhart! You arrogant, pompous idiot!'

'No, no, Melinda. You are seeing it all the wrong way. See, she told me that something…'

'I don't give a damn what she told you,' she hissed. She had an expression on her face that he had never seen before. It looked as if she was about to burn him alive or kick him off the highest tower of Hogwarts. Her beautiful features were twisted with anger. It was not a side our young hero particularly liked, he took a few steps back and laughed nervously. 'Of course you don't, she's just a stupid girl. Who is she anyways? I don't know her! Never seen her before in my life.'

'And you better as Hell make sure you don't see her again,' her voice was terribly low. Not at all suiting and not making her very attractive. 'I will not have you cheat on me. Do you understand?'

Speechless, he nodded.

'Fine. Now you're going to help me with my homework.'

'But, baby…'

'_NOW_!'

* * *

Rita skimmed through the books. Silver bullets, yadayadayada, the usual. Sunlight wasn't good for vampires, neither was garlic, crosses would do the trick, Holy Water. Basic stuff. Silver bullets she could get. She wrote it down, but garlic! She was not going around the school wearing a couple of those things around her neck. Holy Water… There was no Priest nearby here. It wasn't like Hogsmeade had a church or anything, but perhaps one of the people there knew how to get it. 

_I shouldn't just limit it to magical creatures though_, she decided. After all, the threat could be coming from within the school as well. Maybe someone in here had something against her. Which was not to hard to imagine. Not that she wasn't a very kind and giving person, but being the future reporter that she was, she had revealed some ugly truths about several students here. And Gilderoy had the entire male half of the school ready to jump his throat. Some of the girls he'd dumped and mistreated as well. Silly boy as he was. Thinking he could win everyone over with one of his charming smiles.

Though – she had to admit – it was pretty charming.

She would have to make a list of all her enemies… where to begin?

Ah! That fourth year, with all the acne. What was her name again? Lo Lybough. Like it was her fault that her grandmother was a vampire! (or great-great-great-great-grandmother) Wait… Of course!

It was Lo Lybough. How come she had not thought of that before! Lo lived with her grandmother, no doubt that she had some connection with the vampires and she had send one after her.

But what was the connection with Gilderoy? She'd have to ask him about that soon, perhaps he had dated her at one point, or perhaps one of her friends. Or she had a secret crush on him and Gilderoy turned her down!

She was brilliant. She quickly wrote down her theory. As soon as she'd met up with that Lockhart she'd confront the little wart with it. Mess with Rita Skeeter, and have Hell to pay!

* * *

**A/N**: Well, said the next chapter'd follow soon after the second didn't I? ;) Enjoy. 


End file.
